


The Working Week

by springburn



Series: The Thick of It mini-fics [58]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Love, relationships, working environment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springburn/pseuds/springburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm is in a meeting on Monday morning and has received a text from Sam which makes him smile......other people notice.......</p><p> </p><p>THIS STORY NOW FORMS CHAPTER FOUR OF SHITSTORM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Working Week

**Author's Note:**

> THIS FORMS THE FOURTH AND FINAL PART OF THE SHIT STORM SERIES. 
> 
> This was also a prompt from my dear friend @petersgal which I've worked into this story......
> 
> "prompt..how about Julius telling people in the office that he thinks that malcolm and sam are seeing each other for sam to be the one to tell erm???"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This can again be read as a separate entity or as part of the series. It charts the events of the first full week of Malcolm's relationship with Sam and how he copes....or doesn't cope, depending on your view!

THE WORKING WEEK. 

_MONDAY._

Julius Nicholson, Lord Nicholson of Arnage regarded Malcolm Tucker with curiosity as he replaced his phone into his jacket pocket and mentally rejoined the assembled company. 

There was a flush to his face and his eyes danced with merriment.  
What was going on?  
Normally so stern, dour even, angry and abrasive. This was a Malcolm he'd never previously observed. 

The meeting broke up.  
Tom dismissed the group and they went their separate ways.  
"You won the lottery Malcolm?" He asked as they proceeded downstairs.  
"I have! Fucking Jackpot! I'm a rich man!" He replied jovially, and peeled away to return to his own office. 

Sam had his coffee waiting.  
"Thanks sweetheart!" He said, and taking it, he disappeared into his own room. "I need an hour or so undisturbed."  
She nodded, and went back to work. 

His phone began ringing off the hook and Malcolm was busy for quite a while.  
It was almost midday before he emerged again.  
By this time Sam had dealt with all the emails that required attention and was going over his drafts for the Brussels Conference.  
"All ship shape and Bristol fashion?" He enquired, coming to stand behind her. He rested a hand on her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.  
"Yep. A few grammatical errors, but nothing major." She placed her own hand over his, caressing his fingers, then looked up at him and smiled.  
Malcolm's stomach lurched.  
"Fuck!" He hissed under his breath. "It is real, isn't it? Remind me Sam....."  
"Very real, Malcolm! Have you got time for lunch....we could walk up to Charing Cross?"  
"Yeah....why not, I've got an hour or so before I need to be back......meeting at one thirty yeah?"  
"Hang on, I'll check your diary........" She tapped keys on the computer and glanced at the screen. "You have the Energy Secretary at half one......he's going to the conference.....it's just a briefing. Then John Williamson from the Telegraph at three."  
"Shall we then?" He gestured to her, she swung round on her chair, fetched her coat, and they left together. 

Julius Nicholson stood idly surveying Downing Street, from his upstair office window. He watched as Malcolm crossed the road briskly below him, heading towards the police security cordon, his fingers entwined around those of a certain Miss Cassidy. 

oOo

"Do you need me anymore Malcolm? It's gone five?" He was sitting at this desk, his head resting on one hand, a pile of paperwork in front of him. Looking up at her approach he tried his best to smile.  
"Nah! You get off home. I'll be here for a bit yet."  
"Don't work all evening Malcolm.....there's no need, the stuff on your desk can wait until tomorrow."  
"I won't. Another hour or so and I'll be through. I need to go home....I haven't been to my house since last Wednesday."  
"You want to come to mine later?"  
He sighed, and rubbed his face.  
"Fuck it! Can't really, there won't be time.....by the time I get home and sort stuff out.....and I've got to be back here early tomorrow."  
Sam put her hands on both his forearms, and turned him to face her slightly.  
"Okay.....I'll see you here tomorrow, bright and early.....make sure you eat something later, okay?"  
She leaned in and kissed him gently, but he pressed himself into her desperately, returning her embrace with unrestrained passion.  
"Not sure I can stand this!" He whispered, breaking away as he ran out of breath.  
"It's one night Malcolm. You'll be fine. Call me later....?"  
"Yeah. I'll do that." 

oOo

Letting himself into his own house was a serious downer for Malcolm Tucker.  
The place was chill and smelled unlived in. The fridge empty. 

He'd bought milk on his way home, and whacking the heating up, he walked through to the kitchen to put on the kettle.  
The contrast between his home and Sam's cosy, comfortable flat, was stark.  
Malcolm flicked on the television, if for no other reason than to give some sound in the marked silence that seemed to fill the rooms.  
His phone buzzed. It was Sam.

"Fuck....hiya love! Was just gonna call you." 

"You home?" 

"Yeah, just got in.....Sam I fucking hate this....."

"What?"

"My house.....it cold and empty and you're not here."

"Oh Malcolm! Bless you.....you've managed alone all this time.....it's not so bad, and I've been to your house, it's lovely!" 

"Yeah.....but everything's different now. It just highlights to me how fucking solitary I've been." 

They spoke for sometime, until eventually Malcolm began to yawn.  
Later, once he was in bed, he received a text. 

_"Sleep tight Malcolm, I love you, see you tomorrow!"_

_"You too darling. Don't like being in bed alone either! No one to cuddle up to!"_

oOo

_TUESDAY_

Very little sleep did not make for a happy Malcolm, early that next morning.  
It was pissing down with rain.  
He compared the nights he'd slept in Sam's bed. Soundo......the whole night.....didn't even get up for a slash!  
Last night he tossed and turned all fucking night, the bed was too damn big, he was cold, and it was empty.  
For fucks sake.  
How could he have got used to that in three nights.......and need it so much?

Sam arrived at the office moments after he did.  
She came bearing breakfast, which she brought into him on a tray.  
Malcolm was out of his seat, round the desk, with her clasped in his arms almost before she could set the tray down.  
Covering her with fervent kisses.  
"Sam! Sam! Fuck.......need you!"  
When eventually, he backed away, stopping only because his phone rang, he was breathless, flushed and had a very obvious erection.  
He barked into the phone briefly, then hung up.  
"Shit! Tom wants to see me." He breathed, visibly deflating.  
Sam straightened her dishevelled clothing from where his hands had wandered, and wiped a smear of her lipstick from his face.

"Can't go up to Tom with ' _plum surprise'_ on your mouth Malcolm!" She said, and smiled at him. 

"God, I missed you last night!" She whispered hotly, "I was thinking about you for ages before I finally dropped off."

"I gotta go....Tom's waiting." 

Their hands trailed apart as he hurried out. She watched him vault the stairs two at a time.

"Morning Tom! You wanted to see me!" 

"Yes. Have you completed the press release on the unemployment figures?" 

"Yeah. Worked on it last night. But you could have asked Sam for that, she's got it all printed off." 

"Ah, yes. The lovely Sam. A little bird tells me you two might be as thick as thieves. Is that right Malcolm? I find it hard to believe." 

"Who the fuck told you that? I would have thought people would have better things to do than worry about my love life or lack of it!" 

"Is it true though?" 

"Is what true?" 

"That you are an item? A little ménage a deux?" 

"You should know better than to listen to office gossip Tom. Was there anything else?" 

"You haven't answered my question."

"That's because it's none of your fucking business. Its like me asking you if you fucked your missus last night. I don't talk about my private life to you or anyone else. I don't confirm or deny anything that is my affair alone. And I don't pry into other people's unless it's a matter of national security. Now I'd be grateful if you let me get on. I'm expected over at DoSAC within the hour. And I haven't time for this." 

Malcolm turned on his heel and swept out of the office. 

Most of the rest of the day was spent at DoSAC. Malcolm bollocked Robyn.....mainly because she was such a fucking air head that she needed it.....seriously..... she was only good for making tea! Terri wasn't much better.......how could she possibly be in charge of Press Relations? A more useless and ineffectual tool, he'd yet to have the misfortune to come across.  
He likened the two women to Laurel and Hardy. 

It was late afternoon when Malcolm returned to Number Ten. Sam was attending a press core meeting to take notes on his behalf, and the office was empty and quiet. 

His phone rang again. Malcolm answered it, listened, then sighed.

Half an hour later he was at a well known London hotel, with Jamie McDonald, entertaining two visiting Foreign Dignitaries, with Tom, his secretary and a couple of random MP's.  
In the gents he took out his phone and sent a quick text. 

_"Fuck my life Sam. I'm at The Waldorf in The Strand. No idea how fucking long. Can I see you properly tomorrow? If I don't I think I'm gonna go crazy. I love you so fucking much. M xx"_

The reply pinged almost immediately. 

_"Malc. I'll cook for you, come to mine after work....bring an overnight bag in with you. Call me when you get in, doesn't matter what time. Please. I want you. Your Sam xx"_

It was half one in the morning when Sam's mobile finally trilled. He'd been up since five thirty. 

oOo

_WEDNESDAY._

Another night of very little sleep, and Malcolm looked and felt haggard. It felt like years had passed since his blissful weekend with Sam, and he longed for her with every fibre of his being.  
His head felt muzzy and unfocused. An annoying buzzing in his ears. Which was nothing more than fatigue.  
When she came in with his morning coffee, he was seated at his desk with his head in his hands, bowed down.  
Sam crossed to him immediately and knelt down beside his chair.  
"Oh Sam!" He whispered and leaned down into her. She cradled his head, stroking it gently. 

"Sweetie, you look so tired! Did you bring a bag in?" 

"Yeah. It's over there." He nodded towards his office cabinet. She climbed up into his lap. Her legs slung sideways over the arm of the chair.  
Snuggling herself into his shirt. He nudged her head with his own, until she raised it, then he began to kiss her with a slow and sensual warmth, deep, his mouth almost begging for hers, a flick of his tongue which made her moan, and press into him. 

Without warning, the office door was barged open, and Julius Nicholson walked straight in. 

He stopped dead in his tracks with a little jolt, eyes wide with surprise. 

Malcolm continued the kiss for a few more seconds, before detaching himself languidly and turning to his intruder.

"Don't you ever fucking knock?" He spat. 

"I'm....I'm sorry Malcolm.....I didn't.......!" The peer stuttered, puce with embarrassment. 

Still completely unconcerned, Malcolm patted Sam on the bottom.

"Hop down sweetheart, and make yourself scarce. Uncle Julius and I need to have a word."

Without hurry Sam swung her legs round to the front, and slid gracefully from Malcolm's grasp. She stood up, straightened her skirt, then turned back to Malcolm,  
"Later sweetie!" She said, and blew him a kiss.  
Then with an angry scowl at Julius she left the room. 

"Malcolm......I" he stammered. 

"You've been telling tales out of school My Lord!" Malcolm began, with quiet menace, rising to his feet and circling his desk.

"Me? What have I said?" 

"A little bird Tom said......I'm guessing that's you......tweeting........not in the social media sense, in the chirruping sense." 

"I may have mentioned to Tom in passing that I'd see you leaving the office on Monday........" He hedged. 

"I'm going to say this nicely Julius.....because you're a colleague and an old sparring partner, and I don't want there to be any bad feeling.....but keep your nose out of my fucking private life. What I do is no concern of yours, and sharing tittle-tattle is beneath you."

"Malcolm, it was just an innocent comment, I swear.....you know I wouldn't......not to you....."

"What made you do it? Eh? Jealousy? I thought we discussed that a long time ago, when I told you, in no uncertain terms, that I wasn't interested in your dick up my arse."

"I apologise unreservedly. But I was surprised when I saw you two leave.....when I met you in the park, I thought you were having me on, it was a joke, but then......Monday.......now this....."

"Yeah well, it's no real secret......I don't give a shit who knows anymore, but I won't have Sam be the subject of discussions over the Cabinet table, by you and your 'lady' friends. So shut the fuck up about it Julius, okay?" 

"Okay Malcolm. Shtum from now on. I promise."

 

The afternoon dragged on in an interminable round of phone calls and meetings.  
It was after six before Malcolm finally left his office, Sam was still sitting at her desk working. 

"Fuck it! Sam....lets go.....before I go and stab somebody! I need to get out of this place!" 

Her flat was so welcoming. Malcolm felt like he was coming home.  
Throwing down his bag he slumped down on her sofa with a puff of exhaustion.  
Sam nestled against him comfortably, and he let out a long sigh. 

"Fuck, this feels so good!" He whispered into her hair, holding her close. Letting his eyes fall shut. 

Malcolm came to with a start.  
The television was playing quietly. There was a smell of something delicious cooking.  
Sam was standing beside his legs, looking down at him with a little smile, she held out her hand to him.  
"Come on you.......come with me!"  
He dragged himself from the couch with a grunt of protest.  
"Must have fucking nodded off!" He complained.  
She led him down the hall and up the two steps into the bathroom. The tub was already full, there was a scent of.....he wasn't sure, lavender? Rosemary? Something vaguely herbal.  
"Clothes off! And in!" She said, turning him to face her, and placing a kiss on his ready lips. 

He stripped himself obediently and stepped in, lowering himself down into the warm water slowly with a groan of ecstasy.  
"Oh my god! That feels fucking wonderful." He hissed, sinking back.  
"Sam this is amazing....you're amazing......oh holy fuck!" 

He watched her, thinking she might sit beside him and talk, but to his surprise she stripped her own clothes off and swung her leg into the water.  
"Shift yourself forwards, skinny!" She said softly.  
He did so, still not entirely sure what she was about to do. She sat herself behind him, her legs on either side of his body. 

"Lean back Malcolm." 

Cradled between her thighs, his spine against her breast, she cupped her hands and let the water trail over his shoulders and chest.  
Each time she repeated the motion he sighed deeply with the sheer unadulterated bliss of it. Relaxed to the point of bonelessness.  
"Sam......fuck......"  
She tilted his head to guide it back gently until it rested under her chin and clasped her arms across his collarbones, he closed his eyes and let himself drift. 

"What did you say to Nicholson?" She asked quietly.

"I told him to keep the fuck out of my business." He replied sleepily. 

"You know he fancies you, right?" 

"Yeah. I know. We've had that conversation. He knows it's never gonna happen. I thought he had a partner....turns out he doesn't." 

"Fuck him Sam! I don't wanna talk about him. Kiss me....yeah?" 

He craned his head round and she obliged him, which turned into fondling, which turned into a potential flooded floor. 

"Not in here Malcolm.....we need to get out!" 

 

He cradled her still damp body as he laid her back onto the bed gently, his eyes drinking in the sight of her slim frame, shiny and wet from the bath, smelling like heaven.

"Fuck Sam, but you are the most gorgeous thing.....just so beautiful......I fucking adore you.....I feel like I want to go down on my knees and worship you........I'm so fucking lost.....you know that right? If this goes tits up I'm done for.........I'm never coming back from this......."

He pressed himself close to her, kissing ardently, running his hand across her stomach and hip, as she gasped beneath him.

"Can I worship you......can I? Let me Sam.....please."

"I'm yours Malcolm......completely.......I'll accept it willingly, as long as I can give it back....."

"Fuck......but this is me, wanting to love you in the way you should be loved, how you deserve to be loved......for always......"

He kissed a trail down her body, the insides of her thighs, his hands holding her hips, as she felt his tongue against her so intimately. He worked her up until she was writhing beneath him, arching to meet his hungry mouth, then coming strongly with his name on her lips. 

"So wonderful!" He whispered. "I love to feel you tremble like that and know that it's because of me."

He made love to her then, but only after asking if she was ready for him, if she wanted him, if she would accept him. As if he needed the reassurance that his attentions were welcomed. 

"Yes! Malcolm yes! I want you, I need you like I need air to breathe." 

When he reached his peak, his voice was gone, muted by desire.  
He clung to her like a dying man, as she soothed him, easing him down, unable to vocalise for several minutes. Before finally rolling away onto his back, with a moan of grateful fulfilment. 

That night Malcolm Tucker slept like a baby. Never stirring. His cares far away. His mind and body at rest. 

 

_THURSDAY._

At first light Sam woke, she turned to see her lover's face on the pillow next to her. Still in peaceful slumber. Wrapped close and warm, breathing deeply.  
"Malcolm, Malcolm, sweetie! It's time to get up."  
His eyes opened and focused.  
"Time is it?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
"Half five."  
"Oh fuck it all! I just wanna stay here." 

Once they reached Number Ten Malcolm rather wished he had. 

It appeared that overnight there had been a leak from an unknown but reliable source citing Tom's unfitness for leadership. Rumours of a history depression and use of prescribed antidepressant medication had surfaced, and gossip was rife that there may be a leadership challenge.  
For Tom to be ousted as PM or forced to resign would be a complete disaster for the party, and Malcolm was flung straight into a maelstrom of frantic damage limitation, and scotching of the insinuations. 

"Sam! Cancel all my scheduled meetings and get me as many of the press people together as you can. I'll be ready by noon."

There had been many times when Malcolm Tucker had his back against the wall, but Sam had seldom seen such panic in his eyes.  
His phone was jammed permanently to the side of his head, and it soon became clear that the likely source of the leak was Jamie. A betrayal which Malcolm could neither comprehend nor find a reason for, beyond political mischief and a possible self serving boost for his own future.  
The party faithful rallied to Tom's defence. A statement was hurriedly prepared for the top of the hour BBC news bulletin.  
As his PA Sam walked alongside her lover as he headed towards the press meeting. 

"I'll hang that fucking little Judas out to dry after this!" He seethed.

"No one will dare come out of the woodwork to challenge, Malcolm, it would be suicidal. Tom has support across the cabinet and the back benches. Only Ballantine would be potential rival and she's got that online gambling fiasco hanging over her head."

"Well if it goes tits up I'm out of a job.....so I'd better make sure the nasty man goes away."

Outside the press room he took a few deep breaths, then plunged inside. 

Sam watched him on the monitor, his command of himself, of the room. By the end they were eating out of his hand.  
From there it was a quick change of shirt and tie and over to the BBC for a live interview.  
Sam trotted along at his side, his walk more brisk and businesslike than usual. 

Back at Number Ten, Malcolm had to brief Tom and prepare him for an interview with Evan Davies on Newsnight, later that same evening. 

He'd eaten virtually nothing all day, and Sam ordered pizza, joining him in his office to watch the programme, which was broadcast after the late evening News.  
They sat side by side on his chaise......well, at least they were together, she reasoned.  
This time they shared a cab home, and it was Sam who didn't want to return to an empty flat at midnight. 

Malcolm didn't think that anyone could possibly look more attractive wearing one of his T shirts and nothing else. 

His house was transformed, just by her mere presence. 

A waft of the perfume she wore. Her clothes in the washing machine, so they'd be clean and dry to wear again the following day. 

In the days to come Malcolm would wander those rooms and feel her there. The cup she'd used on the draining board, and the fact there were two cups out instead of one. Her scent on his sheets, her towel, the T shirt she'd worn, which he refused to put in the laundry, but kept under his pillow, because it smelled of her. A stray long brunette hair. All signs that she'd stayed, she'd stay again, and that it was real. 

_FRIDAY._

There was still some fall out from the previous day. Odd bits and pieces to catch up on, but by and large, the crisis receded as rapidly as it had reared its ugly head. Malcolm had dealt with it and put it to bed. Although his relationship with Jamie would never be the same again.  
He felt betrayed, and Malcolm was not a person on whom betrayal sat well. 

Due to events of the day before, spiralling out of control, Sam had not had the opportunity to do something she'd made up her mind to do.  
She was grateful, therefore, for a window of opportunity whilst Malcolm was catching up on some of the meetings he'd scrubbed the previous day. 

It was with some trepidation that she enquired of his secretary if Lord Nicholson was free.  
He was.  
She knocked and entered quietly. 

"Good of you to see me." She began.

"Do sit down. Can I get you coffee?" 

"I'm good thank you. I came to see you about Wednesday. I wanted to talk to you privately, without Malcolm being there. He doesn't know I've asked for this meeting. I know the gist of what he said to you. But I wanted to talk to you myself." 

"Do go on. I'm all ears......"

"Malcolm's position is not unassailable, I realise that, he constantly strives to stay on a greasy perch. I also realise there may well come a time when it's untenable, he'll either be pushed out or he'll go of his own accord, when that happens is largely out of his hands, but in the meantime I don't want anything about us or our relationship to interfere with his work or compromise him in any way. Hence the need for discretion."

"I'm hearing you......"

"As we learned yesterday, rumours and gossip can lead to challenges and falls, people talk. Now, I can't stop that, but I can do my best to limit the damage. Malcolm says he doesn't care who knows about our affair, but any holder of such information has the potential to use it against him, in whatever way, and I would seek to avoid that."

Julius frowned, and his eyes watched her carefully. Steepling his fingers in front of his face in concentration. 'My, but Malcolm Tucker had found himself a formidable ally.' He mused. 

"He will undoubtedly tell you that any withholding of the juicy details is to protect my reputation, or to save me from any nastiness, but I want you to know Lord Nicholson, I don't care two hoots for my reputation. I really couldn't care less what people think. I love Malcolm, and I'll do anything I can to keep him safe, whether it be here, or in the future when he's no longer the big chief. I'm laying my cards on the table here, asking you to help me in that." 

"And what can I do? Malcolm is in command of his own destiny. He stands or falls as a result of his ability to deliver. It is out of my power to engineer that. I cannot contrive to keep him safe. As you put it." 

"You have an affection for him. I see it. He means something to you....."

Nicholson made to protest.

".....I don't care what the reasons are, it's not important to me. What is important is that nasty little insinuations don't go round this building, or DoSAC. You more than anyone should know how much damage they do."

"Malcolm is a big boy, Miss Cassidy, he can take care of himself. He has nothing to fear on my part, let me assure you. No one will hear of your liaison from me. And I've already taken steps to ensure that Tom knows I was mistaken in my observations."

"Then I've nothing more to say. Thank you for your time. You are right, he can take care of himself, but he's not completely immune to barbs. The slings and arrows pierce us all, Lord Nicholson, some a lot more than others. I'll bid you good day." 

She rose, and they shook hands, and Sam retreated downstairs to her groaning desk. 

It was later in the afternoon, that Malcolm passed Julius in the corridor, on his way to the gents.  
"Malcolm! Glad I've caught you. I forgot to say, in the heat of the moment, on Wednesday after our little chat......"

"What is it, you old cunt.....I'm busy......"

"I was just going to say, you should hang on to that young lady of yours. With everything you have......she's a keeper." 

He hurried away leaving Malcolm staring dumbfounded in his wake. 

The working week was finally over.  
Fairly typical as working weeks went, for Malcolm anyway.  
All he was looking forward to was spending some time with the woman who in a single span of seven days had completely turned his life upside down. 

He knew he would never be the same again, and that this particular seven days had been monumental.  
He was loved. He loved in return. 

In the months to come when the looming spectre of Steve Fleming reared its ugly head, he would never be more grateful that he had that love.  
A rock that he could hold fast to, and a strength that not only matched, but eclipsed his own.  
Sam remained by his side throughout. 

Loyal, dedicated and true. 

Malcolm Tucker was saved. 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know the story of Malcolm's 'resignation' at the hands of the odious Fleming. But at least you now know that Sam was there for him!! 
> 
> Thank you @petersgal for the lovely prompt. 
> 
> And thank you to all the people who have commented on the series and been so kind.


End file.
